The present invention relates to a visor attachment for a helmet shield and especially to a universal visor attachment adapted to fit most helmet shields.
In the past, a variety of different types of helmets for the protection of motorcyclists and others have been provided. Typically, this type of helmet has a transparent face shield to protect the face of the user. In recent years, it has been common for some riders to provide their shields having three reversible snaps with a small visor to shade the user's eyes and sometimes the visors are removably attached to the helmet shield. In the case of helmets having snap portions located above the user's eyes for attaching the transparent shield, I have previously suggested the use of additional snap portions on the shield to accept a rigid polymer visor. However, a great many helmets, such as some of the wraparound motorcycle helmets, do not have conveniently placed snap supports for visors. For most helmets today, there is no way to add a visor to a helmet that has not yet made provision therefore. The addition of a visor is difficult because of the stresses that the visor is placed under, such as wind gusts.
The present invention is directed towards a universal type visor which can be attached to the shield of a helmet without damaging the helmet at the option of the helmet owner and which is attached with sufficient strength and with sufficient flex to prevent the visor from snapping loose under strong wind or weather elements.